sakura and the club
by Cate Goust
Summary: sakura is the new tomboyish girl,starting at a new school,she joins a club and couses some troble for the boys. sorry not to good at summerys .frist fanfic be kind - -,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.0**

Her alarm clock chirped at her to get up . annoyed by the persistent noise she began hit the end table missed a few times then hit it the clock wized and hissed to a stop. She drawzily picked up the clock and stared at it in confusion . according to the now broken clock she only had 25 mins to get ready for her new school before being late.

She scrambled to get her stuff ready then hurried to the shower . but not before running her big brother sasori in the hall.

"good morning sakura my sweet sister how did you sleep last night?"

"1 good morning sasori 2 why the hell didn't you wake me sooner 3 I slept like I was dying"sasori opend his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Before you ask that means no I did not sleep good and yes I had more dreams of _**that**_ time yes I'm fine no I don't want to talk about it , I want to take a shower yes I relies I'm standing here wasting time."sasori smiled at his sister she always know what he wanted to say sometimes even before he himself know it . so these little one sided conversations were nothing new but sometimes he had to go over it in his head to understand what the heck was coming out of her mouth.

Sakura went to the bathroom to shower while sasori was left shaking his head in amusement at his sister .

She ran down the stars dressed in the red and black plad skirt with white butten up short sleeve shirt under the black jacket with the school crest and anishales a caged bird and a bird on the out side of the kage trying to get in with the anichils FCRH or FCR high school she didn't know what FCR stood for . she was going to this school because her brother was going to collige at a school in the area and had to move here and she go's were sasori go's at lest since _**that **_time .

She grabbed the toast in sasoris hand and ran for the parking lot. She bent to make sure that her harly was I pristine condition ,,as she had left it .it was . she roared the engine to a start and started her way to school . she parked in mickdaondls for some O.G. but when she was they're a man in mid night blue car sharply turned in to the drive throw the back bumper weaved slightly and sketched to paint an _her _harly she put a five on the counter and ran out the door. She ran past the owner of the car a white haired man with a mask reading a porn o book while driving! She raped on the window as he began to role the window down with out looking at the intruding offence to his presses reading time .this of corse pissed her off even more she yelled

"JACKASS watch where you are going" she kicked the door of his mid night blue car. as she walked away she noticed he had the song troublemaker by weezer one of her faves. At lest he had good music. She examined the scratch to her paresis ride. There was indeed a scratch a six inch long. If she ever saw that low life again ohh the punishments she could put him throw. She road to school thinking of the possible punishments.


	2. 20 Questions

**Chapter 2 **

Sakara came in to the school office not bothering to shut the door she'd do it on the way out. She didn't feel like being nice but because that isn't what her brother would want, she was going to be nice. Maybe. Sakura went to the desk and nicely said

"um, I'm new, my brother goes here and I was just checking in to get my schedule and any papers I may need or if there was anything I needed to know?" and she regretted it the moment the secretary gave her a smile saying 'you're not going anywhere for at least 5 minutes.'

"Yes first this is the standard papers we give to students and I would like to introduce you to the office staff," she pointed to a man that just interred the room. He had purple tattoos on his face _'tattoos? Is that allowed, cool.'_ And long black hair and he was so pale he looked like a mix between Michael Jackson (**may he rest in peace[no flames from the MJ fans, plese**]) and voldamort. '_eww!'_ "This is our vice principal he is in charge of the discipline as well as other things vice principals do." Sakura couldn't decide if that was a warning or just basic info. She was pretty sure it was the former of the two '_pedophile!'_

"I am the head secretary sizune and I am always available to the students for help but no calling after 8:00." Sakura arched a eyebrow "a lot of students call asking for help expressly during mid terms, and I have a life too and places to be after 8." Sakura shrugged it off. Sizone walked to a door and knocked on it the door opened and she interred. The vice principle orochimaru looked at Sakura and asked "will I see you often miss Haruno?" "Well since you in charge of disciple, yes you probily will, sadly" she added the _'sadly'_ slightly under her breath , but he still caught it and arch a eyebrow (**as if he has any XP**) she was about to explain further but sizune interred the room with two other office staff members. The man had crazy uncontrollable yellow spiked hair and bright blue eyes. The woman had waist length red hair.

"Sakura long time no see last time I saw you were a 9 year old tyrant in disguise."

"What do you mean, _were, _I still am, so that means Naruto-kun is here too, my brother didn't tell me that."

"I see you too already know each other, his wife is his secretary Ms. Uzumaki. Sakura seemed to just now notice the bulge in Ms. Uzumakis stomach "Oh My God your pregnant is it a girl, or a boy, twins?! Do you know, how long till your dew, oh my god Naruto's going to be a big brother, him!"Sakura rambled.

"Now Sakura don't you go and jinx us, now. I don't know if I could handle that many uzumakis. Hehe!" Ms. Uzumaki laughed out. "hey!" laughed too. This helped improve her mood a bit then she remembered her beautiful bike with that horrid scratch in the paint. Her face darkened in a matter of seconds. Everyone in the room was shocked by the sudden change in attitude from the pinkett.

"Sakura what is wrong?" Kurri Uzumaki asked calmly.

"Some masked-porn-reading-white-haired-baka-with-good-taste-in-music scratch the paint job on my motorcycle" they all sweat dropped.

"umm, Sakura I should tell you at this school we have a program for new students, were another student, a seiner, who helps, tutors, and gives a tour of the school to said new student, and according to your schedule and other info your student mentor is Itachi Uchiha. Good luck, a lot of girls would kill to have him be they're mentor." Again she wasn't sure if that was a threat or a warning.

Seemingly right on cue, said Uchiha walked through the door. He was in uniform with his long hair pulled back in a ponytail and his onyx eyes were shut doors to his thoughts. That annoyed her; she liked to read people through their eyes.

'_Humpf, if he is going to play it that way so can I.'_ So Sakura shout the door in his face, metaphorically speaking. She couldn't read him, he couldn't read her. She hoped.

"Thank you Itachi, I trust you can take her to her class room, she is already late as is, so let's try to get her there, before her sensei, shall we?"

"Yes sizune," sizune handed him her schedule. He glanced it over then handed it to Sakura.

"Good luck Sakura!" said the office staff. In the hall way she sighed. School was not going to be fun. It sucked being the new kid. She would know shed been the new kid, oh let's see here, 10 times since he biological father died.

"Haruno-san your schedule said that your home room teacher is Kakashi-Sensia. You probably won't be counted tardy. Kakashi is also your math teacher in 5th block. You will have blocks 1-5 before lunch than a 35 minute lunch break during which you if accompanied by a junior or senior, may go off campus. Then you will go to blocks 6-8 before returning home for the day. Any questions?"

"No not really if I have one that Naruto can't answer I will ask you, ok."

"Ok this is your class room." She took a deep breath and held it, before opening the door; and taking a few steps in. she hadn't expected Itachi to follow her in, so when he did, she turned to look at him. He did not seem to notice, he turned to the class in front of us and said,

"This is the new transfer student Haruno Sakura, I expect everyone to cheat her appropriately." meanwhile Sakura was searching the class room for the signicher yellow hair in hopes Naruto would be in her class. I did not take long, itachi hadn't even finished speaking by the time she began to move towards the blond in the back of the room, surrounded by other guys. They had all turned there desks so that they made a messy circle.

Itachi had finished speaking, and was now leaving, by the time Sakura was half way to Naruto. Everyone in class was looking at her, wondering what she was doing. When Naruto's and Sakura's eyes met, Naruto jumped out of his seat like his pants had caught fire. I did not take him long to get to her, and soon had her in a tight embrace, which she returned with full force. He pulled at arms length and looked her up and down.

"Damn, Sakura you sure have grown up, and out." he added slightly under his breath, but she still heard it, and by the snicker of the students closest to them, so had they.

"Yes, I have, but it seems you still act like a child." Naruto's cheeks puffed.

"Yaeh, well you always act 10 years too old." "Real mature coming from a soon to be big bro-"

Sakura was cut off by someone making a coughing noise before saying "excuse me but I think I speak for every one when I ask you to please tell us how you two know each other."Sakura looked at a boy with black hair cut like there was a bowel on his head and vary bushy eye brows. Sakura blinked a few times, then opened her mouth to speak but was bet by Naruto.

"well lee, that's easy, this is Sakura Haruno, and she is my fiancée ." several people fell out of there seat, before Sakura hit him of the head, hard, really hard, taking a little bit of pint up frustration out on him.

"oww. God danm it. Sakura why did you have to hit so hard, I was only kidding." He complaind as he cradled his injured head.

"The real reason is my and this dube here are childhood friends." Sakura explained to the class.

"Hey let's play something like 20 questions with Sakura, where she calls on someone to ask her a question and in return she can ask them a question."

"Isn't that what miss. Simmons does with new students?"

"Yeah so?"

"Ok Sakura pick someone to ask you a question."Naruto prompted. Sakura looked around the room. There was a small grope off to the side, complete with a girl with blond hair in 4 pony tails and 2 guys one red head with a tattoo of the japanes character for love, she knew because she had one just like it on the inside of her ankle. And a brown haired boy with purple tattoos. She picked the red head.

"Do you have any tattoos, how many?" not a bad question.

"Yes, four. What is your name?" "gaara" next she picked a boy sitting in the group Naruto was in.

"Do you have a boy friend?" "No, what is your name?" "kiba" next she picked a girl with her hair in buns.

"Is sasori your brother?" "Yes, what is your name?" "Ten ten." And so this went on for about ten or so minuets, with mare silly questions. Finally it was over and Sakura grabbed a vacant desk and put it in the circle Naruto was in. A few people watched in curiosity but most didn't really seem to care.

**XXX SASUKE POV XXX**

The new girl took an empty desk and put it next to Naruto's . I was not sure of this girl; he had known Naruto since the 7th grade when he had moved here and his brother had a big fight with father and went to live in the school dorm. Naruto had helped a lot with things back then.

But in all the time he had known Naruto he could not think of a single Minchin of Sakura, not once. So the girl was from before Sasuke had known Naruto .

Sasuke had not realized he was staring nor that he was being asked a question by said pinket.

Snapping back to reality. Sakura was looking rather annoyed by now, and if he wasn't a Uchiha he might of apologized, but he was, so instead he said 'what?' this seemed to only upset the girl more.

"I was saying what are you looking at? What's your problem you got chicken ass for brains? Danmit make me repeat myself twice and still look that pretty, you'd better be happy an angle loves you!" he was stunned for a moment, no one talked to him like that, only naruto got off with stuff like that.

"ne, Sakura he may look weak but don't underestimate him." Kiba worned. But she clearly didn't care. Sasuke was beginning to dis-like the girl. Sasuke stood to leave, the bell would ring in a few seconds. But a of pink was the only warning he got, before bam! He was hit by a frat train. Ha flew back 5 feet before slamming in to a desk. His ears were ringing, it took him a minute to realize the ringing was the bell, and Naruto screaming, which really wasn't that unusual.

Sasuke stumble to a standing position. After a slight moment of dizziness he seemed okay.

"What were you thinking? Sakura, you could have killed him."

"Naruto! Chill! I knew what I was doing. Besides I used my left arm which is so weak. And look he's already standing." Sakura crossed over, and grabbed Sasukes hand before he could protest, and shook it. "Hi, I Sakura, the fact that you can stand right now is very impressive, so I approve." Sasuke was really confused what was this girls problem did she suffer split personalities or something. Naruto wined out "Sakura!!!" the girl just dropped his hand smiled fully and turned pulling Naruto with her. Saying "let's go angle, show me my next class." Sasuke watched as they walked off, talking in hushed voices.

Sasuke took a step and nearly fell, so he went to the infirmary to sleep for the next two classes. Yaeh him.

**Hey hope you like it, sorry for the supper slow update but its hard between school work chores and every thing else, reviews = quicker updates!**


End file.
